Pixma
by All Time Ruler
Summary: Tsuna is the only person left in the world because of a disease. However, in Japan, he finds out that he's not the only one who survived. HibaTsuna,1827
1. Pixma

A/N: Hey! Welcome to my fan fiction. This storyline kinda came from a movie I know. Actually 2 of them. I really wanted to try this out.

Tsuna is Japanese, but brought up in the states. Just thought I'd let you guys know.

--

_A boy sniffled, holding his grandmother's hand. She was coughing and shaking, her last minutes on a cold, hard bed. Doctors were rushing around, not enough to even cover half of all the patients. Some doctors had passed out, due to the exhaustion or had caught the disease itself. _

_The disease was vicious. It was called Pixma(1), and it was highly contagious. Some say that it burns your bones until you're nothing but skin and rottener muscles. Others, that it causes just enough pain for you to scream in pain, but not enough for you to die. Those opinions are no true. It feels like your bones are burning and it hurts like hell, but what really happens, is that it eats away at your brain. The loss of those brain tissues make it seem like you have pain everywhere and you just stop working. Soon, all of your organs stop working and you die, either by the organ failure or just plain pain. With all this, you're dead in a week._

_It's a wonder how people still keep volunteering, since the disease is highly contagious and not very satisfactory. People who have still survived have a special blood, blood type ABO. Its very strange, as it is a mix of all blood types. But, those who have this blood type still may die if one type of A,B or O is greater than the other. They just die a little slower than others. _

_This disease has already cut the world's population in half, even though its only been a few months. It is unreasonable, yes, but it is still true._

_Back to the boy and dying grandmother, she squeezed the boy's hand a little harder._

"_Tsu-Tsuna, y-you need to fi-find others with your blood type." She spoke, gasping, "b-be safe." And with that, her hand dropped, and her life leaked away._

_The boy, Tsuna, let the tears explode from his eyes as he fell over on his diseased grandma. He kept praying and praying to god, or whoever was up there, to let his blood type change to A,B or O. Just not his. It was much too painful._

_--_

Tsuna yawned and rubbed his eyes. The sunlight streamed from the window and right though his curtains. He groaned and turned away only for his alarm to ring. He groaned again and shut it off. Tsuna stretched. Then, getting off his warm bed, headed for the shower.

He stepped into the warmth of the water and let it run down him. It was ten years since his Granny died and he was twenty now. She was the only one who took care of him ever since his mom and dad died way before the disease.

The disease…his fist and heart clenched at the same time. His fist because of the anger it caused him. The disease was brought here by stupid people who let animals that were being tested on loose. They rampaged forever until animal control AND police could stop them. And, his heart because of all the people that were lost to this disease, including all his relatives, friends and everyone in the world. His heart clenched again. That's right, the only one left in the entire world was him. But, he has been traveling everywhere to find a living soul but all he found were dead bodies that left him sick.

He was a pilot. He traveled the world on his jet but so far, found no one. Even though he was a pilot, he hated flying. He hated not seeing cars flying on the highway, but just standing still. He hated not seeing the green of the agriculture, but the yellow and grey because it was not well harvest. Worst of all, he hated flying because that meant you had to land somewhere right? Well, airports are usually bustling with people, but wherever Tsuna goes, its just dead silence. He cant even land by the stairways to the airports. He had to stop in the middle of the runway and get off there. Then, he had to walk five hundred miles to the airport(exaggerated). And after that, he couldn't even get a taxi or bus and had to find a car that was stuck in the middle of the road, and do the "take out the wires and try to get a spark" method at least five times until he gets it right.

He sighed. His life was so miserable. Tsuna just wished he could die and get it over with, but with his Granny's wish and the fact the world would be barren, he had to keep living. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, wondering what it would be like to hear someone's voice besides his. He sighed again but this time, dreamily. He hadn't heard that in six years, when the last person in his town died.

He was paranoid for a while, scared of all the loneliness and the silence. But after a year or so, he got used to it and just accepted the fact. How he learned how to fly was a miracle. His Granny was a pilot, or trained to be one since they wouldn't let a woman fly, and she always told him what to do in what situations, or how to do one thing or the other, probably to try and live her dream through a fantasy. Tsuna always paid close attention, as he wanted to become a pilot himself. The year after the last person died, he took crash courses in the real life computer flyer thing that wasn't really real but seem like it thing( he had no idea what it was called). It took him a while to get the flying thing down but in the end, he could fly as well as a real pilot.

Tsuna put on his clothes and walked out of the bathroom to his couch, to grab a few things. His keys, and…nothing else. Everything else was already in his jet. He went to his fridge and took out a leftover sandwich from the day before and was on his way.

In the jet, Tsuna was already flying in the air, but was on autopilot. In his lap was a map of the earth. There were many places that were dotted or circled, but more places that weren't. The dots and circles were places that he had been to. He had tried most of North and South America, but had found nothing there. Then, looking at the other side of the earth, he found all the asian countries.

"Hmm…" He thought aloud, "maybe I'll try Granny's home country. For good luck." And headed in the direction of Japan.

--

After hours of staying awake, Tsuna was still in top shape when he got to Japan. It was bright there, as it just reach dawn, and Tsuna had a feeling of happiness inside of him. Since it was so bright, and the air was fresh, he just sat on a bench to enjoy the air. But it was cut short as he saw from the corner of his eye, the black of a shadow rushing past.

His heart and brain went into overdrive as he thought of the possibilities. Could it be an animal? No, the animals were also killed off, much before than humans…Could it be a per-person!?

That was all the thought he needed for him to fumble off the bench and run as fast as he could to where the shadow was headed. As he ran, he was on the verge of tears, in hope that there could actually be a living soul for once, and it wasn't just him all alone in the world. He sniffled and prayed to god that it be something living and not just a fluke.

When he stopped, he was now in park that was deserted. Flying in the wind was a plastic bag. Tsuna's hopes were shot down. He grabbed the plastic bag and stomped on it, feeling angry and hopeless. He was puffing and sniffling, about to cry. Then, as the wind picked up the plastic bag again, tears started to fall, and he dropped to his knees in pain. He had gotten his hopes up so high…he lowered his head into his hands.

"_Who are you?" _Tsuna's head snapped up to meet a man who was glaring down at him. He stood up shakily and rubbed his eyes just to make sure the man wasn't a hallucination. Then he patted him softly to be certain. The man glared even harder at him and said something to him, but Tsuna couldn't hear anymore. Tears started to drip down again and even harder. He grabbed the man's jacket and dug his face into it, and started to cry so hard that in no time, the man was soaked.

Tsuna was so thankful, he prayed to his Granny again.

_Thank you Granny. I knew you would answer to my prayers. I love you._

_--_

A/N: So, what do you think? I'm so happy Tsuna finally got to meet someone! This storyline is confusing and hard to believe, I know, but its pretty interesting to me.

Not very long, I know, but its a first chapter!

(1)-Not a real disease. Its my printer's name.

Review, please! And could you guess what the movies were?


	2. Strange New People

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really like this storyline and looks like you guys do too!

The movies were: Hancock, some other movie and a part in a TV show. Yay…?

**WARNING?**(if you can call it one.): Slight MukuroTsuna.

--

Hibari was shocked at the boy who threw himself on him. What was he supposed to do? He had never seen this boy before, which was saying a lot. There were only a few people left after all. He just let the boy cry for who knows what reason. He calmed himself and waited for the caramel eyed boy to finish crying.

Tsuna finally finished up with a sniffle and looked up at Hibari. Hibari, who had been taking a very short nap, opened his eyes. Tsuna blushed at the situation and the fact that he actually had some attention after years of just himself. He scrambled away.

"Who are you?" Hibari repeated himself, taking a step towards Tsuna. Tsuna cleared his throat and wiped away some dried tears.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am one of the survivors of the disease." He spoke with clarity. Hibari scoffed at this.

"Really? I thought you were dead. Of course you're a survivor." He said, sarcasm dripping off his words. Tsuna blushed again, but in slight anger.

"Well, I'm sorry." He grunted, and then his voice went softer. "I just haven't had a conversation in a long time." Hibari's eyes also softened. Then hardened again.

"Where are you from? You do not look Japanese." He asked suspiciously. Tsuna covered( or tried) to cover his hair.

"Its not my fault I'm half American. But, I am also Japanese. I grew up in America, raised by my grandma, but, it was cut short because of the disease…" He trailed off, thinking of the memories he had with her. Then snapped back quickly. "She was the one who took care of me since my parents died when I was a baby. She taught me the Japanese I know today." He finished, looking for a response. He got none. "What about you?" Tsuna asked.

"None of your business." He snapped back, turning away. Tsuna gaped in shock.

"W-what!" He sputtered, "I spilled my whole life story!" He argued, following him.

"I didn't ask for your life story, only your name and where you were from. Don't follow me." Hibari didn't even slow down. Tsuna huffed.

"I will follow you." He said. Hibari just grunted and tried to walk faster. Tsuna just smiled.

_I will follow you…because I finally found what I was looking for._

_--_

"_Hibari! Thank good- who's that!?" A raven head with a muscular, lean build stepped out of nowhere. _

_They were walking for about 5 minutes and were already in a very large building. It was…plain. There was really no other way to describe it. From the outside, that is. In the inside, it seemed nice. It smelled like freshly brewed noodle soup and Japanese sushi. It was various different colors too. It wasn't mis-matched though. The colors looked very nice all together and the furniture matched it well. More than that, it seemed…lively. More fun and it seemed like people actually lived here. _

_Back to the raven, Tsuna's heart leaped. Another person! And this man's name's Hibari, huh?_

"_I've never seen him before! You found another person! Wow! You're some kinda charm huh? You've found a lot of people! I'm so excited!" He seemed friendly enough. Hibari just rubbed his temples in annoyance. This man was so loud. _

"_Hi! I'm Tsuna. Pleased to meet you." Tsuna smiled brightly. This was his lucky day. The man smiled back, just as brightly. _

"_I'm Yamamoto! You speak Japanese?" The man, Yamamoto, asked. _

"_Yes. I am Japanese actually. I was raised in America though." Tsuna laughed. Yamamoto did the same and scratched his head. _

"_Huh…at first there was only black hair, but now silver, white, purple and brown!?" Yamamoto shook his head. "Although Gokudera is Italian…no excuse for Ryohei and Mukuro though. Except maybe Mukuro, after all he was tested on a lot. What do you think Hibari?" Yamamoto rambled. Hibari just walked away._

"_I'm leaving." He said before turning a corner and disappearing. Tsuna's mind was reeling. _

_Who were all those people!? _

_Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna. "Hibari's always like that." Tsuna smiled small._

"_Actually, I am half American." Yamamoto blinked. _

"_I never thought of that. We're getting off topic! I'll introduce you to everyone!" He spoke loudly and cheerfully. Tsuna decided that Yamamoto was a good guy, but slightly unusual. He looked over at the part where Hibari disappeared. Yamamoto followed his gaze._

"_Don't worry about him. You'll see him soon enough." And with a slap on the back, Yamamoto started walking in the opposite direction. Tsuna reluctantly followed, eyes not wanting to leave the corner. "Y'know, its nice seeing a new face." Yamamoto said a few moments later. Tsuna blushed. "Seeing the same people all the time, even though they are all so weird, gets kinda plain after a while. So, tell me about yourself." _

"_W-well, I'm a pilot. And I go around places trying to find people." Tsuna said. Yamamoto laughed._

"_Seems like you hit the jackpot today, huh?" Tsuna laughed with him._

"_It seems so."_

_--_

"_Hey everyone! This is Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted loudly to the cluster of people. They all stared hard at Tsuna, as if they haven't seen a person in they're whole life. Tsuna didn't know whether to stand still or pose. _

_Suddenly a man with silver hair widened his eyes and gasped. "Is-isn't that the te-mmph!" He was cut off by a well manicured hand._

"_Shush brother." The woman, who was apparently his sister, was very beautiful, with long hair, but was wearing a pair of goggles. The seemed calm and mature. _

"_Wait, who am I?" Tsuna asked, curious. The woman smiled at him, and he shivered. Her smiled was slightly evil. _

"_You're Tsuna. Welcome." She greeted him. Then the others came to life. A tall man, holding a whip, walked over to him. Or, tried to. He tripped over the whip and hit a few other people in process. _

"_OW!" Yelped Tsuna, cupping his eye. The blond haired man quickly stood up._

"_S-sorry!" He apologized. A man from the other side of the room sighed._

"_This is Dino. The only time he's not clumsy is when he's around his men. But, since they're all dead, he's pretty much useless." Dino sagged his shoulders and walked away, not even getting to say hi to Tsuna. "The rest are…I don't care anymore. Bye Bianchi!" He blew a kiss at the sister, now labeled as Bianchi, dodged it and hurled some sort of cupcake at him. He dodged that also and walked out of the room, still blowing kisses._

_The brother of Bianchi sighed._

"_Why is everyone an idiot…except you ten- I-I mean Ts-Tsuna." He gulped at his sister, who was giving him a look Tsuna couldn't analyze. "A-anyways, that was Dr. Shamal, he's stupid." Tsuna and everyone else sweat dropped at the blatancy. "I'm Gokudera, and you can ask me for anything!" He gave Tsuna a thumbs up and Tsuna waved awkwardly in return. _

_Suddenly a small group of people popped out. There were two girls about his age each holding babies and a slightly older boy standing in between them. _

"_I'm Fuuta. This is Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan, and Lambo and I-pin." The boy spoke first. Kyoko had light brown hair with large eyes and was really cute (in Tsuna's case) and Haru was equally cute but the way she stood and her what her facial expression was telling him, she probably wasn't as calm and sweet like Kyoko, because the way- its pretty self-explanatory. Lambo was (he later found out) a snobby little kid that cried at everything and was quite annoying. I-pin was Chinese or something and was also a bomb. Nice kids. _

"_Nice to meet you Tsuna-kun." Kyoko had a soft voice and spoke with Haru, who had a louder, more confident voice. _

"_Nice to meet you too, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan." He was out of breath by the time he finished. _

"_My brother, Ryohei, will most likely ask you to join a boxing club, but really, its just him, because of the disease." Kyoko was got sadder and sadder towards the end of her sentence. As if on cue, a man with white hair burst though the door. _

"_I heard we had another person!" Tsuna wanted to shrink away, but his burning gaze had already caught him. "Please join the boxing club! My name is RYOHEI!" Tsuna plugged his ears. Then seeing his awaiting gaze, he un-plugged them._

"_No thank you." He kindly refused and plugged his ears again. Ryohei was ranting again when something caught Tsuna's eye. The door that had been knocked down seemed to now have a shadow on it. Or maybe more. He cut off Ryohei's rant._

"_It was nice meeting everyone! I'll see you later." And ran out the door. He immediately bonked into someone. "Ow…" And rubbed his head. He looked way up and saw a glaring face with a scar that looked painful. He tensed up. "S-sorry." There were two other people with him. A man with long white hair and a man with a cocky smile on his face and a crown on his head._

_They all advanced on him. He didn't move until a voice even cockier than the smile spoke._

"_Why, hello Xanxus." The voice belonged to a man with purple hair that sticked up in the back and purple and red eyes. "Oh, and do I also see Squalo-chan and Bel-chan?" _

"_You will address me as Prince, not Bel." Said the man with the crown. Tsuna took this as a chance to run away. And he did. _

_There were long hallways filled with dim light and after a minute, he was sure no one was following him. He sighed and leaned against a wall._

"_Yes…they're annoying aren't they?" The man with purple hair was right next to him. Tsuna screamed and turned to run away when a arm slammed right were he was turning. He tried the other way but a hand was also there. He looked at the man's eyes and drew a shaky breath._

"_Wh-what do you want?" He asked, frightened. The man chuckled._

"_My name is Mukuro and I want you." Mukuro said. Tsuna blinked._

"_What?" He didn't comprehend. Mukuro just leaned in. _

"_I. Want. You." He pronounced each word. Mukuro's breath was now on Tsuna cheek and it made him shiver. Mukuro tipped up Tsuna's face and looked directly into his eyes. "Do you know why?" He asked. Tsuna didn't say anything. " Its because you're naïve and innocent, you seem so sweet." Tsuna gasped when Mukuro licked the side of his mouth. He shut his eyes and kicked Mukuro directly on his crotch. He fell on the floor in pain and had no choice but to watch his precious new toy fly away. Tsuna could really kick._

_Tsuna ran away (again) but faster than the last time. This time he didn't know what to think. He met so many people, but they were all so different and strange. And what was with that man, Mukuro!? He said that he wanted him, but really? They had just met. And the way he licked him…Tsuna shivered again. Then bumped into another person. He closed his eyes and half prayed to god that it wasn't the three men again. He peeked a glance and found that it was another man. He was tall and was wearing a black suit. He also had a black top hat with a lizard on it and he had the weirdest sideburns. But, most of all, he oozed danger all over the place. Tsuna froze as he looked at the man. _

_The man looked down at him also, and almost a puzzling look came across his face, for only a second. Then it morphed into a smirk._

"_Interesting."_

_--_

_A/N:…Soooooo….how was it? Tell me everything in your reviews!_

_-A.T.R_


	3. Deal

A/N:** I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE FONT CHANGE LAST CHAPTER! **

Anyways! Thank you to the person who corrected my movie naming skills! It wasn't Hancock, it was I Am Legend. Sorry! Also, excuse my lateness of this chappie.

**And if you're reading this saying: "What the hell…?" Then I have fixed it!**

--

Tsuna stood up and turned his head a few degrees to look this stranger in the eye. The eyes, cold and sharp, seemed to pierce into his heart. He gasped softly and a wave of nostalgia came over him. He was confused at this. Does he know this man? The hat and the sideburns screamed just that. He had to ask.

"Do I know you?" He asked, curiosity blooming. The weird hair guy, Tsuna dubbed him, opened his mouth to say something but instead took a hold of his lizard. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "What are you-" He gasped instead.

The weird hair guy's lizard was changing shape and color. Tsuna leaned in to see clearer and suddenly had a gun to his nose.

"Gyah!" He yelped and stepped (stumbled) backwards. The mysterious man sighed.

"A new arrival, and he's a complete idiot." The gun turned back into a chameleon and hopped back onto the hat. "It was too good to be true." Tsuna turned red from embarrassment. His first impression and he's a complete wimp!

"W-well, that was fair!" Tsuna stuttered back. "You caught me off guard!" But the man was walking away. He waved a hand without turning back. Tsuna huffed and walked quickly away from him, but remembered that he had no idea where he was and that man, Mukuro, was somewhere. He froze. Then quickly turned back and ran towards Mysterious weird sideburns guy.

The man heard Tsuna's footsteps and sighed, turning. "What do you wa-" His eyes opened wide in surprise. Tsuna latched onto his arm looking up at him.

"Please let me go with you!" He pleaded. The man glared.

"Let go of me." He growled and tugged on his arm. Tsuna held on harder. After a while of this, the weird sideburns man finally sighed. "Fine. You can follow me. Now let go." But Tsuna wasn't paying attention. He was looking behind them, eyes large and fearful. The man did also and narrowed his eyes.

"Mukuro." He almost spat. Mukuro was smiling creepily and walked out of his shadow.

"Baby-chan." In Tsuna's fear, he couldn't help but wonder why the name, 'Baby-chan'. "I have no need for you. I just want Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro grinned at Tsuna. He shivered and stepped behind Baby-chan. Baby-chan noticed this and glared hard and Mukuro.

"What did you do to him?" He asked, dangerously. He suddenly felt a strong urge to protect Tsuna. Why, he didn't know. All he knew was to kill Mukuro.

Mukuro stepped closer. He shrugged. "Nothing really." At this, Tsuna was angry.

"You're telling me that LICKING ME is 'nothing really'!?" He shouted, stepping out from behind Reborn. His face fell as Mukuro practically jumped over to him. He quickly turned and ran away from both of them, and disappeared when he turned the hallway corner. Mukuro was about to follow when a hand stopped him. He complied to the hand and looked at Baby-chan.

"No fun and games, Baby-chan. My new lover is getting away." He said in a fake cheerful voice. The man punched him across his face, almost automatically. Mukuro fell back and hit the wall, hard. He recovered and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I told you not to call me that." The man said. Mukuro's expression changed into something like fury, before slipping back into the mocking expression he always had on.

"Sorry about that. Reborn-CHAN." He emphasized on the last part, just to annoy him. "I didn't know you hated me this much." He whimpered, putting his hands together. Reborn grit his teeth.

"You think I wouldn't? Seeing as you almost KILLED Yamamoto, I think that I have that right." He spoke curtly. Mukuro cocked his head.

"I didn't know you had emotions." He sneered. Reborn realized that he was acting out of character and walked away quickly. But not before warning Mukuro.

"Stay away from everyone." And disappeared the same direction as Tsuna. Mukuro just chuckled.

"Yeah right."

--

Tsuna gasped. And gasped. He looked everywhere frantically. He took a short rest by the wall(again). He thought about Mukuro. 'Why does he scare me so much?' He asked himself. 'Its not like he hurt me or anything…' He had caught his breath and stood up again. "He just gives me the shivers. I should stop overreacting. Who knows? He could be a nice guy." Tsuna spoke.

"That's right." Mukuro blew into his ear. Tsuna jumped a foot off the floor.

"Ah!" He yelped and spun around to glare.

"Ah~ that doesn't work when you're blushing." Mukuro snickered. Tsuna felt his face and found that it was warm and blushed harder. Then, finally registering in his head that this was Mukuro he backed up. "I thought you said you thought I was a nice guy?" He mocked. Tsuna shook his head.

"I said you _could_ be. Never said you were." He said, still backing up. Mukuro laughed.

"You're funny." And jumped in front of him. Tsuna gasped when Mukuro knocked him up against the wall. "Its really cute." Tsuna, once again, kicked him in his crotch without hesitation. And, just like last time, Mukuro doubled over in pain. "Ugh…I should have seen that coming." He groaned. This time, Tsuna didn't run away. He instead sat with his legs underneath him, close to Mukuro. This shocked him. Which further shocked him was when he placed his head on his lap.

"I just want to be friends." Tsuna said calmly, know that Mukuro couldn't hurt him. "Not enemy's or lovers." Mukuro blinked, his pain diminishing. But, he felt comfortable there. He didn't want to move and instead just smiled up at Tsuna.

"Deal. Doesn't mean that I'll give up." He said. Tsuna smiled back.

"Deal." They lay in a nice silence, until eventually, both fell asleep.

--

Tsuna blinked his eyes open. He was in a bed, a soft one, and stretched. He was about to get out when, removing the blankets, he saw he was naked.

"Gah! Wha- Where are my clothes!?" He shouted to no one in particular. He saw a lump next to him and hurriedly snatched the blanket off. When he saw who was there, he froze.

"I guess this dream tells the future, huh, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" Mukuro said while winking.

"GYAAAAHH!"

--

A/N:** Next chapter!: Tsuna's Dream.**

**This chapter was really crappy and short, but I cant wait to type out Tsuna's dream! It'll be epic. Please review!**


	4. Tsuna's Dream

A/N: Here. Don't even bother leaving me any reviews! This chapter came out too late…

--

Tsuna snapped his eyes closed, not wanting to believe what was happening. He heard Mukuro (fake) gasp in (fake) shock.

"Tsunayoshi! I cannot even describe-" He started but Tsuna cut him off.

"Then don't." He said coldly, but then sighed, as he knew Mukuro would just keep going anyways.

"-how horribly-" Tsuna opened his eyes but then closed out any sounds. He looked around the suspicious room. There were two doors, one leading outside and the other probably to the bathroom. The bed was in the corner of the room, and the rest of the room was empty except for the heater and a desk with towels. Although the bathroom escape was tempting, as he couldn't run out naked, Mukuro would have the answers. He started to focus on him again.

"-you were delicious-" Then zoned right out. Tsuna sighed and tried to locate his clothes. They were no where in sight, but he was sure that if he just imagined them…Suddenly, a pair of boxers appeared by the door. The bathroom door. The one that was on the other side of the room. Tsuna gave a angered grunt.

'Why cant even mother nature help me? I've been through a lot. Now I have to get up and Mukuro probably wont even let me have the blanket. But,' Tsuna snuck a look at Mukuro who was still lying down and rambling, 'Its nice to have someone besides me warm the bed' He now blatantly stared unconsciously at Mukuro and smiled fondly. Then he blushed red, remembering his…situation.

"Ah…Mukuro? Yes, well did we um, Y'know…" Tsuna caught Mukuro's attention and blushing, he looked away as a finished with a squeak. "…do it?"

Mukuro stared. Tsuna turned even more red as he did. After a few more minutes, although it seemed like hours for Tsuna, burst out laughing.

"How should I know? You can decide if I popped your cherry or not. After all, this is your fantasy." Tsuna sighed in relief as he quickly decided to choose the 'I-still-have-my-viginity-in-tact' slot. Mukuro pouted. "You don't want me to be your first? I'm hurt…" and promptly started to ramble on again. Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes again.

"By the way the way you knew that was freaky. And no way this is a fantasy if you're in my bed."

--

"Mukuro, stop staring at my ass." Tsuna said, rolling his eyes.

They were walking outside the hotel like structure and ever since putting on his clothes, Mukuro's eyes haven't once traveled away from Tsuna's goods. Like Tsuna predicted, when he had to get his boxers from the door, Mukuro refused him to hand him any covering and forced him to go to the door butt naked. Mukuro saw everything and apparently liked it, as he never stopped leering at Tsuna.

"If I did, I would be missing out on everything." He replied, not even adverting his eyes as they stepped on an elevator.

Tsuna felt slightly awkward in the elevator. He couldn't remember how to work it and all the buttons were blinking. A wave of sadness hit him as he realized this. It had been so long ago that he couldn't even remember? Pathetic. He even felt tears come up to his eyes as he remembered taking his grandmother to the third floor of the hospital in it.

"_Its okay, grandma! Just let me press the button!" Ten year old Tsuna was struggling with his grandmother's hand, which wouldn't let go of him. She was breathing heavily and couldn't understand his words. There was no one else in the elevator or even on the way to the hospital. He tried to pry her fingers off but they were just too tight…_

A ding brought him back to reality. Or as real as they could get in a dream. Tsuna gasped lightly and shot his eyes to Mukuro, but he was already stepping out. He seemed to be nonchalant about his spacing out and few tears so Tsuna thought he could forget too. He wiped some off his cheek and ran out to him, but stopped short.

This time, he really gasped. Dozens and dozens of people were lying on beds, coughing blood, screaming or being dropped to the floor for other patients. There was blood over his hands and when he looked down, he saw his grandma, gasping for breath. He stifled a scream and darted his eyes around for Mukuro. He was no where to be found. Tsuna hurriedly looked down to his grandma, and found that Mukuro was in her place, coughing blood and on his back.

Tsuna couldn't hold back the horrific scream that came from his heart.

--

"MUKURO!" Tsuna screamed and jolted from a bed. Panting, he lay a hand over his chest and looked around frantically for Mukuro. Instead, he found that he was on a futon, with Japanese scenery all over a room with a sliding door. Wasting no time, he jumped up and ran out, only to bump into figure. "Hibari-san!" He exclaimed, still in panic. "I have to find Mukuro! Is he okay!?" Hibari was giving an odd aura, gleaming a purple color and just glared.

"Shut up and leave." (1) He said with an irritated expression. Tsuna nodded and sprinted out, leaving a seemingly angered Hibari.

--

Tsuna opened the first door he saw when back in the large mansion. He ran in right when he saw what was happening.

Reborn was holding a bleeding slightly Mukuro by his shirt with his other hand in a fist, ready to attack again. Tsuna pushed Reborn, who let go of Mukuro because of the shock.

"Mukuro! Are you alright!?" Tsuna looked directly into his eyes, which were sharp.

"Yes." He replied while staring at Reborn. Tsuna grabbed his face and turned it towards him, so he could make direct eye contact.

"Are you sure?" He asked, with fear in his eyes. Mukuro saw it and immidietly calmed down from his 'battle'. He could be the one who understood that fear and anxiety the most. The fear of losing some one…

"Yes." He answered again, but more sincerely. Tsuna stared for a few more minutes before breaking down and crying down on his chest.

"I…thought…you were…dieing!" He sobbed, words spilling out. Mukuro, although he understood the emotion, didn't understand the situation.

"I'm just bleeding. _Reborn _here was just teaching me a lesson for getting within 10 miles of you." He emphasized. Reborn muttered under his breath and crossed his arms. Tsuna just shook his head.

"N-no…in my dream…" He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts, "In my dream, you were dieing of the disease. You were the substitute for my grandma. You were bleeding and-" He started to cry again. Mukuro's eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect that to happen and was surprised. But he got over his shock when he looked at the sobbing Tsuna.

"Don't worry. A disease isn't going to kill me. It would already have." He whispered the last part so Tsuna could barely hear it. He nodded and got off while wiping his tears. He seemed to be doing that a lot so he dropped his hands in embarrassment.

Reborn finally stepped up. "Sorry to interrupt this sob fest but I need to talk to Tsuna." He glanced at both of them before adding, "Alone." Mukuro glared and got up to leave.

"We'll finish this up when you're finish _baby._" Reborn twitched at the nickname and glared back. Mukuro grinned and obviously knew that Reborn got angry with that name from the past. Tsuna looked around, confused with the 'inside joke', if it was one. It seemed serious.

"Baby?" He repeated and Reborn shot him a look to shut him up. Then he sent one to Mukuro that probably meant, 'get out or die', because Mukuro was gone a few moments later.

Reborn turned to Tsuna and the latter shivered because of the tension.

"Tsuna. What do think of the mafia?" He asked suddenly. Tsuna was taken aback, confused.

'Mafia?' He thought. 'Isn't that where people torture people for their money, and kill children?' He immediately replied, "They're evil. They cant do that to innocent people!" Then he realized that Reborn probably wasn't hearing his train of thought, but didn't make a move to change his answer.

Reborn chuckled, amused. "Interesting. What do you know about your parents?" Tsuna also thought hard on this question.

'My parents? Why is he asking me all these weird questions? Hm. Granny told me they died by the disease in Italy…' Tsuna repeated his last thoughts to the tall man.

"Hm." Reborn said. "We'll see." And then promptly walked out. Leaving a confuzzled Tsuna.

" 'We'll see'?" He said aloud, "What does he mean?"

--

Hibari was in his room, the one that now smells like Tsuna. He made some tea and sat down. This Tsunayoshi was a pretty boring character. Acting just like a herbivore or what not. But he seemed to have gotten attached to him some how, and after see him with that pineapple bastard, it got him strangely aggravated.

Wanting to fight this cowardly emotion off, he walked out of his room to find a worthy opponent, opened the door when something fell on top of him. He fell down, surprised and remembering a scent this intruder had, he growled.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

--

A/N: So, sorry it got so bad in the end. Actually really crappy. But, I'm seemingly falling asleep. I have big plans for this, and am getting REALLY excited again as I added more to the plot, so I'll probably be updating faster now. This story is probably going to be really long (my first long one!) because Hibari and Tsuna are just taking so long to fall in love! Jeez. That was really fangirly.

I thank everyone for reading this far and putting up with me! and my super short chapters!

(1) No HibariTsuna fluff 'till next chapter! I'm saving up for the big bang!


End file.
